Mundo deseado
by YukiKuroi15
Summary: Dos chicas van a parar al universo de Naruto por un deseo. Tendrán obstáculos?Será bueno para ellas? Intentarán evitar que los villanos cumplan con su objetivo y que los akatsuki mueran.Entre otras cosas averiguar como llegaron allí. Que harías tú si tus personajes favoritos existieran?
1. Mundo deseado

**Este es el primer fic de Naruto que hago,espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis!**

**Esta historia contiene dos OC's, Alice y Maica . Los demás personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: contiene lenguaje grosero,también va a contener de todo.**

**Podéis aportar ideas en las review (Yuki: cosa que espero que haya, si no me deprimiré)**

**Y eso es todo, aquí os dejo con el fic.**

**Espero realmente que os guste.**

* * *

_**Mundo deseado**_

**_Cap 1:Deseos_**

Llegué a mi casa bastante cansada del instituto por todos esos estúpidos exámenes, era viernes y hacía calor, lo único que quería era relajarme sin que nadie me molestara.

Dejé la mochila en mi habitación,me cambié y me dispuse a hacer la comida,estaba sola en casa, pero no me molestaba para nada,al ás,así disfrutaría mejor mi nuevo capítulo de Naruto ...

Cuando estaba enchufando el cable para poder ver el capítulo en la tele sonó mi móvil,que ya me imagino quien puede ser, que jodida suerte...

-¡Alice! ¿no lo habrás echo no?-Dijo a través del móvil

-¿Hacer el que?no sé de que me hablas...

-¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo!, ¡ibas a ver Naruto tú sola! ¿y qué pasa conmigo?!-Me respondió con reproche

-Argh! tranquila Maica,aún no he empezado,todavía tienes tiempo de venir,seguro que lo ibas a hacer igualmente...-Dije

-Por supuesto, quiero ver mi serie favorita con mi mejor amiga,¡no es tan malo! si no fuera por mí seguro que la verías sola desde hace tiempo.¡Mala persona!-Me dijo

-Que sí, cállate ya cansina, sabes que te voy a esperar,no se para que replicas...-Dije

-Vale,estaré ahí a las cuatro y media,vale?¡Hasta ahora my love! -Se despidió y colgó

Madre mía, no me creo que mi mejor amiga sea ella...¿''my love''?.Con lo poco que me gusta que me diga esas cosas y lo sabe...y encima tengo que esperarla a ver Naruto,no me gusta para nada esperar... ¡quiero verlo ya!.

Para distraerme un poco puse el altavoz a tope y la canción ''Sweet Dreams'' de Marilyn Manson,cuando me quise dar cuenta el timbre sonó,varias veces.

-Que sí, que ya voy-Dije molesta abriendo la puerta

-¡Alicia!-Saltó encima de mi para abrazarme.

-¿Quieres que mi puerta se quede sin timbre o qué?

-Con la música tan fuerte yo no se si te enteras o no-Dijo aún pegada a mí.

-Vale,pero suéltame ya,¡que no me gusta!-Dije intentando caminar hacia el comedor con mi mono colgando de mi cuello.

-En el fondo sé que te gusta...solo que no quieres admitir que me amas con todo tu ser.

-...Ajá...Vemos Naruto ya,porf avor?-Dije mientras me sentaba para ponerlo

-Claro,pero que impaciente llegas a ser,seguro que quieres ver ya a tu Itachi y Madara...

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo tenue pero notable.

-C-claro que no!No veo Naruto solo por ellos!

-Es cierto,también por Deidara y tobi jajajaja.

-¡Oye!¡Que no!

-Ya lo sé ya, pero si son tus favoritos sin lugar a duda, no me muerdas,bueno,muerdeme si quieres...je.

Maica respondió con un tono sensual la ultima parte,miedo,mucho miedo.

-Y tú por Neji y Kiba,dobe! y...ya te morderé cuando menos te lo esperes.-Respondí la última parte también sensualmente.

-¡C-Cállate!

Ella rió y se sentó en el sofá,sabe que le puedo morder,es muy hiperactiva y alegre,al contrario que yo,que soy tranquila y seria,somos tan distintas como la noche y el día,pero con algo en común,ser diferentes no fue impedimento para que acabáramos siendo amigas,dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen no?

Lo que nos unía era la pasión por Naruto,Aun que a ella le gusta más konoha con kiba,Neji y los demás,mientras que a mí Akatsuki, también me gusta mucho konoha pero más Kakashi, Naruto y Tsunade, y a ella también le gustaba Akatsuki,le encanta Hidan,siempre dice que está como un tren,buenísimo, toma pan y moja, y esas cosas que se dicen.

Al fin pusimos el episodio ( el último que dieron,333 creo).Cogí mi peluche de Sasuke y una tableta de chocolate( si,me gusta muchísimo el chocolate,porblem?).Me senté al lado de Mai,que se me acercó para estar más cerca y recostar su cabeza en mi hombro.

Mientras lo veíamos Maica dijo algo sobre el capítulo que me molestó un poco.

-¡Tobi y Madara son unos cabroncetes!

-¿Cabroncetes? si supieras lo que les pasó no creo que dijeras eso.

-Sé lo de tobi,pero no lo de Madara...seguro que será algo como lo de Nagato, y en algunas respuestas que él da me recuerda a ti.

-Bueno,si y no. Itachi ... que bueno eres.

-Y está.

-Cállate.

Acabó el episodio y puse un poco de música,empezamos a hablar y con la tontería se hicieron las 20:00. En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-Ya estamos aquí

Eran mis padres,supongo que mi padre fue a buscar a mi madre al trabajo.

-Hola

-Anda,pero si está aquí Maica, ¿has venido a ver Naruto?-Preguntó mi padre

-¡hola! si, si me llego a descuidar lo ve sola-le respondió con un puchero

-No me sorprendería,bueno Alice,ya me contarás que es lo que pasa, que hace tiempo que no lo vemos.

-Claro,el lunes lo vemos si quieres.

Mi padre y yo siempre vemos naruto juntos, desde que tenía 15 años la empezamos hasta acabarla unas cuantas veces.

-Y bueno Maica, ¿te vas a quedar a dormir? ya es tarde-Dijo mi madre

-Bueno, a mi no me importaría,pero tampoco pasa nada,tengo 17 años.

Si, aunque no lo parezca,ella tiene 17 años,la misma edad que yo, solo que unos 2 meses más joven que yo.

Maica me miró esperando a que le dijera que se quedara,yo ya suponía que se iba a quedar, casi cada viernes dormía aquí, y a nuestros padres no les importaba.

-Da igual, quédate, a mi no me molesta.( en realidad un poco si )

-Si me lo pides así tendré que quedarme,no quiero romperte el poco corazón que te queda, mujer de hielo jajaja

-( vaya mote me han puesto...)

Le eché una mirada asesina y se calló.

Cenamos y nos fuimos a mi habitación, me quité los pantalones , me puse unos culots y me quede solo con eso y una camiseta grande para dormir.

Maica hizo lo mismo, solo que ella tenía una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones de pijama hasta la rodilla.

-Ali,por mucho que te pongas una camiseta grande no podrás ocultar esos pedazo de melones que tienes jajajaj-Decía riéndose

-Hmp...cállate idiota,para dormir siempre voy así, ya lo sabes.

Me tumbé en la cama y me tapé,seguida de Mai que antes de ponerse al borde de la cama grito un ''boing'' mirando mis pechos. Cogió mi peluche de Sasuke y me lo dió.

-Gracias Mai.( me abrazó y le entró un escalofrío al notar lo fría que estaba)

-Alice,a tí te gustaría vivir en el mundo de Naruto? ¿Y conocer a Itachi y Deidara?

-Que si me gustaría..?Claro que si Maica,como no iba a querer?-Dije mirando por la ventana donde en el cielo había una luna llena brillante y preciosa.

-A mi también me gustaría...conocer a todos los de konoha y akatsuki, ah...Hidan...bueno a Tobi no sé, me daría cosa

-Conocerlos a todos...sería algo increíble,pero no existen...por desgracia. Soñar es gratis gracias a dios.

-Desearía que no fuese solo un pequeño sueño y que existiesen...-Dijo antes de caer rendida

Miré por última vez la perfecta luna llena que había esa noche antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirme, tenía un extraño color rojizo y una estrella no paraba de parpadear.

-Yo también Mai,yo también...

La luna empezó a hacerse cada vez más brillante y roja,hasta que la habitación se iluminó por completo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Un favor sería que comentaseis vuestra opinión de la historia(Yuki: cualquier opinión, incluso decir que es una chusta)**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**


	2. Nuevo mundo

**_Mundo deseado_**

**_Cap 2: Nuevo mundo_**

Cuando desperté vi que me encontraba en un bosque con muchísimos árboles enormes al lado de una pequeña cascada.(Yuki: no sabía que en los bosques habían árboles. Alice: yo tampoco...)

¿Pero como narices había llegado yo ahí? ¿Qué había sido esa luz?

-Donde...estoy?Yo estaba en mi cama junto a Maica...no en un bosque...

Para despejarme me mojé la cara con el agua de la cascada y miré detenidamente mi alrededor, todo se veía diferente.

Tiene que ser un sueño,si o si, cuando despierte tendré al lado a Mai,seguro.

ESPERA...¡MAICA!

-¡MAICA! ¡¿Dónde estás!? (mierda,sola en un bosque no es nada bueno )

Escuché una rama romperse cerca,me puse en guardia y observé a ver si aparecía un hombre alto con traje y sin cara.

-¿Alice?

Era la voz de Maica. Sin lugar a dudas.

-¡Maica! ¡Alice!- Dijimos las dos al unisono

Maica vino corriendo para abrazarme y me tiró del golpe ( me voy acostumbrando poco a poco a sus abrazos,pero no a tener el culo pegado al suelo )

-Alice ¡estaba muy asustada! ¡he aparecido en un árbol! ¡EN UN ÁRBOL! ¡¿tu sabes lo que es despertarte en un árbol!? y nosotras estábamos en la cama juntas, no en un bosque, y si nos han secuestrado? y si...

-Tranquila Mai, relájate, respira hondo vale? Si nos hubieran secuestrado creo que hubieran tenido a alguien vigilando por aquí cerca, y no parece el caso. Lo peor podría ser que Slender estuviera detrás nuestro o de esos árboles...observándonos...como presas...( Tenía que hacerlo, no pude evitar decirlo ,estaba muy graciosa asustada, si no lo decía haría katsu )

-¡ALICE! n-no di-digas e-e-sas cosas...no puede ser ver-er-dad.

-¿Entonces como explicas que estemos en un bosque?¿solas?

-...¡AAAAAAAAH!

-¡Cálmate! que lo decía en broma mujer, no tengo ni idea de porque estamos aquí, me he dejado el gorro de adivina en casa.

-Eres definitivamente una mala persona...entonces,no lo sabes?

-...Claro que sí Mai, soy yo la que te ha traído aquí, en pijama las dos, para venderte a unos extranjeros y que te quiten tus riñones.

-¿Sarcasmo verdad?

-NOOO...!

-Vale vale, ya lo pillo. Oye... esa bolsa...

-Parece la mochila donde dejamos anoche las cosas.-Dije mirándola

Mai fue a mirar tan rápido como el correcaminos para encontrarse con nuestros móviles,auriculares,mi peluche de Sasuke(WTF?), mi chocolate y mis pocky's.( ¡OH SI!)

-¡Está todo!bueno, entonces...que hacemos ahora...?-me dijo cogiéndome de la mano

-Tenemos que salir de aquí e ir a algún lugar donde haya gente, a no ser que nos encontremos con un pueblecito de esos de película donde todos son religiosos y luego nos quieren matar.

-Ali...tu ves demasiadas películas de miedo.

-Quizás.

Comenzamos a caminar, pero lo único que veíamos todo el rato era recordaba a algo, pero no logro acordarme a que. Mai me seguía cogida de mi mano,me apretaba bastante fuerte, se notaba su miedo.

-suspiré-Tranquila, estoy aquí vale?

-Ali...-Me dijo parándome en seco.

-Hm?

-Has cambiado...

-¿Cómo?

-¡Que has cambiado! Tienes el pelo negro con reflejos rojos

-Ah,es cierto...-Dije mirándome el pelo-Tu también has cambiado

-¡¿de verdad?!

Su tono se notaba con bastante...mm...ilusión?

-Si, tienes el pelo como rubio anaranjado pastel, y tus ojos un poco más claro( antes ella tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones )

-¡Que guay! Bueno, tu sigues teniendo esos asquerosos ojos azules/verdosos

-¿Gracias?bueno,sigamos.- Dije cogiéndole de la mano otra vez para seguir adelante

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo mientras caminábamos

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquila Alice? No pareces nada nerviosa, sé que nunca muestras nada...pero es extraño Ali.

-Es simple, porque no lo estoy.

-¿No estás preocupada por lo que pueda pasar?

-Solo me centro en como salir de aquí y ya está.

-Si que has llegado a cambiar...antes por lo menos hubieras estado nerviosa o preocupada...ahora nada.

Es cierto...antes lo hubiera estado,antes tenía la misma personalidad que ella,antes estaba siempre sonriendo,antes...todo era antes,ahora es pasado.

-...-No dije nada, creo que he escuchado algo...

-Perdóname Ali, no quería molestarte, ¡de verdad!

-Calla un momento

-Enserio, ¡lo siento!

- ¡Que te calles!- dije tapándole la boca y escondiéndonos en unos arbustos.

Se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, eran dos personas y estaban hablando de algo, no lo distinguía pero poco a poco las voces se fueron haciendo cada vez más claras.

-Senpai, ¿está seguro de que es por aquí?

-Claro que si tobi,hm.

-Tobi cree que Deidara-senpai se ha perdido...

-¡No seas idiota Tobi! ¡se perfectamente por donde vamos!hm.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo,eran...eran ellos,Deidara y Tobi,pero, ¿cómo? ¡Es imposible!

Pov Maica

Creo que no debí decirle eso...Tuvo que pasarle algo para cambiar así, y voy yo y lo suelto así? Aun que soy su mejor amiga,podría contarme algo y no guardárselo... No me responde...creo que se ha cabreado.

-Calla un momento-Me dijo

Si, está cabreada(aaah! ¿porqué? ¡¿porqué soy tan tonta?!¡Yo te quiero Ali, no me dejes!).

Intenté decirle algo pero me tapó la boca y me llevó a unos arbustos. no entendía porque hasta que escuché unas voces, no sabía lo que decían y podía ver claramente la cara de concentración y seriedad de mi amiga para intentar oír lo que decían,hasta que se escuchó y se me heló la sangre. No podía ser...

Miré a Alicia que estaba con los ojos como platos y boca entre abierta.( cosa que nunca le había visto hacer excepto viendo naruto )

-Deidara...Tobi...-Dijo en un leve susurro

Para confirmar lo que escuchaban mis oídos y los ojos de Alice, le aparté la mano y me puse a su altura para ver si lo que había delante era lo que imaginaba. Y sí. Lo era.

-Alice...ellos son...-Dije susurrando,tanto que pensé que no me escucharía.

Pov Alice

(Deidara y Tobi...no,es un sueño,tiene que serlo)

Noté como Mai fijaba su mirada en mí, intentando procesar lo que pasaba, pero era incapaz de decir nada,cada vez que miraba al rubio y al de la mascara mi mente me convencía de que esto era real.

-Alice...ellos son...-Susurró casi sin notarse, menos mal que la escuché.

-¡Vámonos...!-Dije agachándome y caminando en dirección contraria de donde estaban ellos.

-¿A dónde? si están aquí Tobi y Deidara quiere decir que estamos en el mundo de naruto...-Dijo imitándome

-Exacto,y quiere decir que ellos son criminales de rango S y por mucho que nos gusten si nos ven pensarán que somos espías, y vete tu a saber que nos harían. Primero tenemos que salir de aquí, luego procesamos lo ocurrido.

-Ti-tienes razón Alicia, sólo espero que no se den cuenta, y menos Tobi...

( ¿Qué no se den cuenta? ¡pero si son ninjas! Desde el principio seguro que se han dado cuenta y están esperando al momento perfecto, y más Tobi, él SEGURO que ha notando nuestra presencia,pero por intentarlo...)

Y como si Jashin nos hubiese escuchado ocurrió lo que menos deseábamos. Genial, absolutamente genial,realmente tengo una suerte de narices.

-Te pillé!-Dijo un hombre enmascarado a 5 centímetros de mi cara.

(Mierda,estamos jodidas)-Fue lo único que pensé

Cogí a Maica y la pegué a mi espalda para mantenerla alejada de él,pero el rubio venía por atrás acorralándonos a las dos por completo.

-¡Bien hecho Tobi! hm.

-¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Deidara-senpai a felicitado a Tobi! ¡Tobi está contento!

-Em...ahora que hacemos...?-Me dijo al oído

-Ps...obvio,¡correr!

* * *

**Y e aquí el cap 2. ¿ Qué haríais vosotras si os pasara? **

******Hmp..creo que subiré 2 capítulos a la semana o así(Yuki: si no tengo nada que hacer o no tengo exámenes escribiré otro y lo subiré) pero por el momento serán 2 a la semana.**

**Gracias a Diana master por la review y por poner su opinión sobre la historia**

**Hasta la próxima**


	3. LLegada

**Mundo deseado**

**Cap 3:Llegada**

-Te pillé!-Dijo un hombre enmascarado a 5 centímetros de mi cara.

(Mierda,estamos jodidas)-Fue lo único que pensé

Cogí a Maica y la pegué a mi espalda para mantenerla alejada de él,pero el rubio venía por atrás acorralándonos a las dos por completo.

(Joder,Deidara se acercaba cada vez más y se veía tan...tan...¡¿Pero qué digo?! Mai ya me está pegando lo pervertida...)

-¡Bien hecho Tobi! hm.

-¡Siiiii! ¡Deidara-senpai a felicitado a Tobi! ¡Tobi está contento!

-Em...ahora que hacemos...?-Me dijo al oído

-Ps...obvio,¡correr!

Cogí a Maica y corrí tanto como pude,cuando me cansé miré hacia atrás para ver si nos seguían.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...-Dijo Maica intentando que su respiración vuelva

-Menos mal, no nos siguen..

-Eso crees?-Me dijo alguien al oído

Me giré de golpe y mis ojos se encontraron con otros azules

-...Eso quería creer...-Dije sin apartar la mirada

-¡Tobi!hm

-¡Si senpai!

En menos de 2 segundos vi como Tobi inmovilizó a Mai para que no se pudiera mover, Deidara hizo lo mismo conmigo sin ninguna dificultad.

La cara de mi amiga lo decía todo, ser cogida de esa manera por tobi no le tiene que gustar nada.

-Suéltala.

-¡Tobi no le hará nada malo!¡Tobi es un buen chico!

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu...te he dicho que la sueltes.¿Estás sordo?

-Tranquilízate,si no os mataremos.

-Tsk.-gruñí

-¿Quiénes sois?-dijo Deidara muy serio haciendo presión en mi brazo

-Nadie,no somos de aquí-Respondí

-¿Nadie?¿Entonces que hacíais en los arbustos espiándonos?

Mierda...creen que somos espías.

-No os espiábamos, estábamos por ahí y escuchamos pasos, nos escondimos para saber de quien eran.(Buena excusa,aun que es verdad)

-¿Eso es todo?-hizo más presión en mi brazo, si seguía así me lo partiría.

(no muestres que te duele Alice, ¡no lo muestres!)

-Si, no creo que sea muy lógico escuchar algo y quedarse quieto para que te ataquen.

Maica lo único que hacía era mirar la escena en silencio,dejando que yo hablara,cosa que en mi interior le agradecí,así podría decir alguna excusa sin preocuparme.

-Deidara-senpai,¡Tobi cree que dice la verdad!

-¡Cállate Tobi!Vendrán con nosotros,no estoy seguro de que digan la verdad,lider-sama sabrá lo que hacer con ellas.

-¡Espera!-Miré a Deidara con cara de ''Que el lollipop no toque a mi amiga o te quedas estéril.''

-Tobi,coge tu a esta niña,hm.-(Parece que lo captó a la primera,espera...¿niña?)

-¡Si senpai!, tranquila chica desconocida, tobi le tratará bien ¡Tobi es un buen chico!-Dijo mientras me cogía en brazos.

(Ajá,si, Tobi tiene de buen chico lo que yo de gato volador,si sigue así la cabeza me hará ¡POOF! y saldrá humo por todos lados.)

Iban bastante rápido,sería para que no descubriéramos el camino o porque Pain tenía muy mala leche,en todo caso,me daba igual...( lo sé, soy todo un amor, los bombones para luego. Yuki: nadie te dará bombones... Alice: Cállate!).

Imaginaba cosas mientras llegábamos, no tenía nada que hacer y todo estaba en silencio, solo cortado por algunos comentarios infantiles de Tobi. Me asomé por el hombro del enmascarado para mirar a mi amiga como iba, y la muy *** parecía ir perfectamente,muy cómoda, se dio cuenta de que la miraba y me sonrió pervertidamente.(En los brazos de el rubio como para no estarlo). Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Tobi, el cual me dio la sensación de que me miró,la verdad,era cómodo y me estaba cogiendo bien pero con firmeza,era...raro. Si los conoceré a todos,me pregunto como será él...

Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado y yo ya estaba en la tierra(Aun que no en la mía) Deidara hizo algo raro y se abrió una enoorme roca que dejaba ver una cueva bastante oscura.

Entraron y cada vez se oscurecía más,daba algo de yuyu.

-Está oscuro-dijo Maica

-¿Enserio? Pensaba que el polvo mágico de mi unicornio me había dejado ciega...-Le dije sarcástica

-¿Nunca dejarás el sarcasmo no? ¡Eres tonta!-Dijo con carita chibi

-¿Tonta? ¡Eso tú! ¡no digas cosas que son obvias!

-¡Lo digo si quiero! ¡Lo decía para que encendieran las luces!

-¡Callaos de una vez!hm-Gritó Deidara

Tras esto llegamos a no se donde y nos tiraron al suelo.(Les irritamos,a Tobi también,porque me tiró haciéndome daño en el trasero)

-Quedaos aquí,ni se os ocurra moveros. -Dijo para luego desaparecer junto al chico calabaza.

-Supongo que irán a ver a Pain.

-Si,deberías estar contenta,y... ¡gracias por lo de antes Ali!-Me abrazó...gr.

Con Pain.

Toc toc ( por si no sabéis es el sonido de una puerta,o el intento)

-Adelante-dijo una voz grave

-Hola Lider-sama,hm.

-Deidara,Tobi, ¿ocurre algo?

-Encontramos a dos chicas que parecían espías, las hemos traído para que diga lo que hacer con ellas.

-Bien, tráelas aquí ahora.

-Si,hm.

Deidara se fue quedándose solo Tobi con Pain y Konan.

-¿Dos chicas?-Dijo Konan

-Así es, pero esas dos chicas no son espías,son bastante raras,no parecen de aquí.-dijo Tobi con su verdadera voz.

-Si no son espías,¿para que las has traído entonces hasta aquí Madara?-Dijo Pain

-Parecen fuertes y ocultan algo, más la chica del pelo negro...Entrarán a Akatsuki, me servirán para el plan Tsuki no Me.

-Como digas.

Con Deidara 

Deidara fue a buscar a las chicas, la ropa que llevaban era bastante rara, la del pelo rubio/naranja parecía estar nerviosa con tobi, en cambio la del pelo negro...no parecía tenerle miedo a ninguno,eso le intrigaba... Mientras Deidara pensaba unos gritos de chicas le sacaron de sus pensamientos:

-¡Quítate de encima Maica!

-¡Anda!¡Pero si te encanta que este encima tuyo!

-¿Eres tonta o qué? No me gusta que me abracen, y aun así lo haces y me voy acostumbrando, pero que me estés abrazando tanto...¡Eso si que no!

-Es que yo te quiero mucho Ali,no pararé nunca de hacerlo, ¡te aguantaaaas!

-¡Aléjate!

-¿Así estáis siempre?Hm.

-Deidara...-dijo Alicia

-No se deja abrazar, entonces lo tengo que hacer por estos métodos,que son los que mas me gustan.-Dijo Maica sonriendo

-Lo más lógico,si,el Lider quiere veros.

-¿No nos pasará nada verdad?-Dijo inocentemente Maica

-Si lo que decís es verdad,no.

-Entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos.-Dijo Ali

Deidara solo la miró.Siguieron al rubio hasta llegar a una puerta que él toco dos veces y se abrió al momento.

-¡Deidara-senpaai!-Dijo un enmascarado

-Lider-sama, aquí las tiene.

-Buen trabajo Deidara, ya te puedes marchar.-Dijo el poseedor del rinnegan

-Si,hm.-El rubio no se fue antes sin mirar a la pelinegra

Alicia pov

Deidara se fue dejándonos a Mai y a mi solas con Pain, su mano derecha Konan y Tobi.

Miré atentamente a Pain,siempre había sido uno de mis favoritos,por lo tanto no sabía como sentirme,pero si que tenía que tener cuidado.

-Con que... vosotras sois las supuestas espías-Dijo él

-Eso parece-Dije

-Iré directo,si sois espías lo pasaréis mal.¿Qué hacíais detrás de los arbustos?

-(no me gusta repetir las cosas...) Ella y yo pasábamos por ahí y escuchamos unos ruidos, nos ocultamos por si podían ser enemigos,solo eso.

-¿Solo eso?-Dijo serio.

-Si,como os podrán haber dicho no somos de aquí.

-¿de dónde sois?

-De...bastante lejos de aquí.

-Vuestros nombres.

Maica me miró como diciendo ''Y ahora qué'' pero tranquilos,tenemos pastel para todos.

-Yo soy Misaki-dijo Mai

-Yo soy Yuki.

Miré a Tobi, quien escuchaba atento para no perderse nada de lo que decíamos. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y mantuvo su mirada fija en mí. Pero...no parecía ser el Tobi de la serie.

-Entraréis en Akatsuki-Dijo el lider

-Pero... no somos ninjas,no sabemos hacer nada Lider-sama-Dijo mi amiga.

-Pues aprenderéis,viéndoos no os resultará difícil.

Entrar a Akatsui...Perfecto,ellos mismos.

-Vale.-Dije con una sonrisa juguetona

Pain abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido ante aquella sonrisa sin venir a cuento,a Mai le entró un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa,ya se lo imaginaba.

-¡Siiiiiiii!¡Tobi podrá estar con Yuki-chan!¡Tobi es feliz!

-Si...-le sonreí también a Tobi (Te seguiré el juego,Madara)

A Maica le volvió a dar un escalofrió, su amiga no sonreía mucho, y que lo hiciera de esa forma significaba algo, y más si lo hacía dos veces.

-Bien...estaréis en la misma habitación las dos solo por hoy,Tobi os llevará,mañana ya lo hablaremos todo.

-Si lider-sama-Dijo Maica( al parecer se había acostumbrado bastante rápido)

Yo solo asentí y seguimos a tobi hacia el cuarto (que estaba al final de un pasillo) era normalito,con un baño y lo necesario.

-¡Aquí es!-Dijo el piruleta

-Gracias-Dije

-¡Si!¡Gracias!-Dijo mi amiga abrazándole para luego tirarse en la cama ( a Maica no le gustaba el tobi malo, pero era fan del tobi infantil)

-¡De nada!¡Tobi está contento de que estéis en Akatsuki!¡Tobi estará con vosotras!-Dijo abrazándome

-Si...-Dije con fastidio por el abrazo

-El comedor junto a la cocina está más adelante¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches-Dijimos las dos

Estábamos las dos solas,por fin.

-Estoy para el arrastre Ali...pero..¡Que bien,estamos en Akatsuki! ¡¿Te das cuenta?!

-Si,me doy cuenta.

-¡Uf! Que ganas de conocer a Hidan y a Sasori... pero más a Hidan.-Suspiro- ah,Hidan...

-Que mujer más pervertida-dije con una mueca.

-Lo sé-rió

-Voy a la cocina a por algo de agua,tú ves acostándote que ahora vuelvo.

Intenté no perderme buscando la maldita cocina,pero por suerte estaba cerca. Bebí todo lo que pude,me moría de sed. Al acabar mi acto nocturno me marché para volver junto a Maica y aquella cama donde tenía tantas ganas de dormirme. Aunque estaba cerca tenía que pasar aquél pasillo tan oscuro donde no se veía nada de nada, y yo iba con la ilusión de llegar sana y salva al cuarto.

-Que oscuro está...¡Auch!-Me choqué con alguien,más bien mi cabeza chocó contra el pecho de alguien

-Perdona,no te había visto,¿estás bien?-Fui mirándole de abajo a arriba para ver quien era,era más alto que yo,eso seguro.

-Deberías preocuparte por ti,yo estoy bien-Dijo una voz muy familiar

-Hm,mejor,yo estoy bien también.(espera...esa voz...)

Mis ojos analizaron todo su cuerpo hasta que por fin llegué a su cara. Me quedé sin aliento.

-I-Itachi...-Susurré(espero que no me haya escuchado,si no sospechará)

-...¿Quién eres?-Dijo muy serio y precavido

-Yo,bueno...soy Yuki, una nueva integrante de Akatsuki, he llegado hoy junto con otra chica.

-¿Dos nuevas integrantes?

-Así es.

-Ya veo...-Dijo pensativo

-Bueno,y tu eres...?(Sé perfectamente quien eres,joder.)

-Uchiha Itachi-respondió

-Ya veo...bueno,me marcho que ya es tarde. Buenas noches Itachi.

-Si...Buenas noches-Me dijo

Llegué a la habitación y me acosté.No puedo creer que me haya encontrado con él.

-Has tardado un poco Ali.

-Eh...si,lo siento,ya estoy aquí.Durmamos,ya hablaremos mañana de todo esto.

Me pegué a la pared y Mai me abrazó como de costumbre al dormir,yo también le abracé,está situación aunque nos gustara no era normal y no entendíamos nada. Y encima encontrarme con Itachi,con la poca luz de la luna que le reflejaba..Mierda, no te pongas a pensar que no duermes. Mañana será otro día para las dos...diferente...pero otro día...

* * *

**Y aquí el cap 3,es bastante largo, lo sé, lo siento. **

**Gracias a Diana Master otra vez por comentar!**

**Y a cierta chica que me envió un mensaje:)**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. El comienzo

**Mundo deseado**

**Cap 4:Conociéndoles**

Alice se fue despertando poco a poco de su perfecto y profundo sueño al notar moverse la cama…

-Ali…¿estás despierta?

-Ahora si…¿Qué hora es?-Dijo bostezando

-Serán las 8 de la mañana.

-¿Y qué haces dando vueltas tan pronto?

-No puedo volver a dormirme, creo que me iré a duchar…estamos sucias de todo lo de ayer.

-Luego iré yo, mientras voy a dormir un poco más…-dijo cerrando de nuevo los ojos

-Vale, como sé que te gusta dormir ¡luego te aviso!

Maica se fue a duchar, se tardó bastante lo que le dio más margen a la pelinegra para dormir. Al salir del baño y verla a ella seguir durmiendo le entró ganas de despertarla como antes lo hacía, pero prefirió dejarlo para otro día.

**Pov maica**

-Dios, nuestra ropa está destrozada…tendré que pedirle algo a Konan, pero no puedo salir en toalla…me la pondré ahora y una vez tenga la nueva no pasará nada!-dijo vistiéndose y saliendo por la puerta

Fui buscando por todos los pasillos hasta que la encontré cerca del despacho de Pain (podría haber mirado desde un principio ahí...)

-¡Konan! Necesito tu ayuda

-¿Misaki? ¿Qué pasa?

-Verás… (Bien, no hay nadie) necesitamos algo de ropa, la nuestra está toda destrozada…¿Nos podrías dejar algo por favor? –Puso carita de cachorrito

-Claro, no te preocupes, ven.

La seguí hasta su cuarto, el cual era bastante bonito y cómodo, no como el nuestro…

-Toma, ya me la devolveréis.

-¡Gracias Konan!-Dije saliendo de su habitación para ir a la mía

Menos mal que nos había dejado algo de ropa, la necesitábamos bastante, y más Ali que lleva solo una camiseta…¿Seguirá durmiendo? Como siga verá…

-¡Ey tú!-Dijo una voz

-¿Eh? –Me giré para ver quién me llamaba pero ya no había nadie, volví a girarme.

-¿Quién cojones eres?-dijo apareciendo delante mío un perfecto albino

-¡Ah! Oh dios mío…Hidan-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Dijo acercándose más a ella

-Eh…esto…mm...(No te acerques tanto a mí que no respondo) soy una nueva Akatsuki.

-¿Nueva?-Paró en seco

-S-si(¡Que no se te caiga la baba Mai!) llegué ayer con una amiga…

-¿Dos nuevas?¡Mierda! ya no puedes ser un sacrificio…¿en qué cojones está pensando el líder este apuntando a dos más?

-Je je…yo no lo sé, bu-bueno, me voy a mi cuarto, ¡hasta luego!

-¡Espera!-Gritó Hidan ,que no pudo hacer nada ya que me fui corriendo de allí..

Al fin llegué al cuarto, Ali ya no estaba en la cama, estaría ya duchándose, esperaré a que salga para contárselo, ¡Pero que salga ya!

**Pov Alice**

Me volví a quedar dormida en un instante. Soñé algo;estaba inmersa en un mar de oscuridad y yo solo estaba allí,parada sin hacer nada... Mai me despertó de aquél sueño o más bien pesadilla al salir de la habitación, vete tú a saber para hacer el que, supongo que me tendré que levantar ya…

-Habrá que irse a duchar ya que me he vuelto a despertar-dije en dirección al baño

Una vez dentro me desnudé y me metí para darme una buena ducha caliente.

-Ah-suspiré- dulce néctar de los dioses, que bien sienta…-dije mientras el agua recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Comencé a tararear una pequeña canción, el agua caliente se sentía tan bien...creo que habré estado media hora…vale, ya hay que salir, no puedes estar metida aquí siempre, pero es que se está tan a gusto…(es tan difícil entrar y luego salir)

-Ok no, sal Ali-me dije a mi misma poniéndome una toalla y saliendo del baño.

-¡Aliiiii!-dijo lanzándose sobre mí.

-Mai, tienes que dejar de hacer eso, ¿no te puedes esperar? Acabo de salir.

-Es que…Uy, que sexy te ves con el pelo suelto y en toalla.

-Mai…

-¡Ah sí! Mira, Konan nos ha dejado un poco de ropa, las nuestras estaban hechas polvo y fui a que nos dejara algo, además, ir por la baticueva en pijama…como que no.

-(MIERDA, es verdad…ayer me pasé todo el día con solo una camiseta y un culot… me vio Deidara desde el principio, Tobi me cogió y… e Itachi también vio…)

Me sonrojé, me sonrojé mucho al recordar todo aquello.

-C-como pude ir solo con esto…con todo lo de ayer ni me acordaba…-Dije

-No pasa nada mujer, no se te veía nada con esa camiseta tan larga-Dijo poniéndose ropa que trajo de konan

-Y-Ya…em, esto es escotado, no me lo voy a poner.-Dije mirando una camiseta de tirantes negra

-No tanto, pero resalta tu pechonalidad.- Se rió

- No pienso ponérmelo, lo siento por Konan.-Dije sentándome y cruzándome de brazos en la cama

-Pero… ¡Ah! ¡Se me olvidaba! ¿Sabes a quién me acabo de encontrar? ¡A Hidan! de frente, con la capa desabrochada, ay kami…

-¿En serio? Me gustaría haberte visto la cara… Bien por ti, yo ayer al venir de la cocina me choqué con Itachi.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡QUE BIEN! ¡¿Y me lo dices ahora?!-Dijo abrazándome

-Sí y sí, no te lo iba a decir ayer por la noche cuando quería dormirme.

-Pues podrías haberlo hecho… Oye, no tienes nada más que ponerte, ¿Qué te pondrás si no es esa camiseta?

La puerta se movió de repente dejando ver a Konan.

-Chicas, ¿Vais a desayunar?

-Sí.-dije

-Vale-Cerró la puerta

-Tsk...supongo que me la pondré hoy, luego ya buscaré a alguien que me deje una.

Me hice una trenza, me puse unos pantalones negros que había y la camiseta (No era tan escotada, pero igualmente se notaban un poco...).

-Vamos. Acuérdate que ahora somos Misaki y Yuki

Nos fuimos a desayunar, no comimos desde ayer y teníamos unas ganas increíbles de comer algo como Ryuk comer manzanas. Al llegar, vimos a Konan dentro de la cocina.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días Konan –dije

-¡Hola!- Saludó Maica

-Tenéis leche, café o té, lo que prefiráis.

Perfecto, había leche, que bien me sentaría un vaso de leche caliente… Mai se hizo café y konan té, al terminar nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Konan, ¿Aquí os levantáis a la hora que queráis?-preguntó Mai

-Quien no tiene misiones sí. Ellos a veces tarde…son hombres, da gusto tener a más chicas en la organización.

-Gracias jeje.

-¿Pain hablará con nosotras hoy no?-dije

-Sí, lo más seguro es que sea después de desayunar.

-Hmp. (La verdad es que me apetece verle)

Pasó un rato hasta que terminamos de desayunar y mi cerebro estaba en modo on.

-Ya he terminado.-dije

-Y yo-dijo Mai

-Bien, ahora vengo a por vosotras.-Dijo Konan

-¡Vale! Yuki, ¿te sientas?-dijo sentada ella en el pequeño sofá.

-Bueno-me senté- Oye dobe, parece que te has acostumbrado rápido ¿eh?-dije haciendo una mueca juguetona

-Sí, será porque los conozco, además, después de ver a Hidan sin camiseta…más.

-Espero que tenga ojos en la espalda, algún día eres capaz de esperarle en su habitación.- dije con picardía

-¡Cállate! Seguro que en un momento de los tuyos también…

-No soy así.

-¡Ya, ya! podrías serlo, que pena que no lo hagas…

-¿Hacer el qué?hm.

Un rubiales salió de la nada, siempre aparece en los momentos que estamos solas…Quizás nos espía, o quizás es casualidad y yo estoy chalada (Yuki: creo que la última).

-¡Oh, buenos días Deidara! No nada, tonterías de Misaki.

-Buenos días, tonterías eh…-Dijo sonriendo

-¡No son tonterías! ¡Te lo digo de verdad!

-¡Por eso mismo!

-Yuki,venid ya.- Apareció Konan

-Vale- dije levantándome seguida por Mai

-¿A dónde vais?

-A hablar con Pain otra vez.

-Ah vale,hm.

-Bueno,hasta luego.

-Hasta luego...-la miró

Nos fuimos de allí para reunirnos de nuevo con Pain, me cansa un poco ir de aquí para allá, pero es lo que hay, cuando acabe, me comeré un buen trozo de chocolate…

**_Toc Toc._**

**-**Pasa- dijo una voz sexy (si, la voz de Pain me parece sexy)

-Aquí las tienes.

-Gracias Konan.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?-dije

-Yuki…-me avisó mi amiga

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño al dirigirme así a él, le tengo estima, pero soy así…y me hace gracia ver su reacción.

-Hoy os presentaréis ante todos para que os conozcan, luego me enseñaréis vuestras habilidades.-Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a mí

-Vale.-Dije dando un paso más hacia él

Pain se me quedó mirando con su rinnegan a ver si mostraba algo de temor, retándome, por favor… ¿me reta a mí? Podría estar así horas. (En los retos soy muy orgullosa y no paro hasta ganar)

-Y… ¿Ya está?-Dijo mi amiga

-Sí, ahora convocaré una reunión y luego vendréis conmigo. –dijo sin apartar la mirada

-¡Yuki-chaan!- Apareció una piruleta andante de la nada y me abrazó

-Tobi…-dije con fastidio

-Líder-sama, ¡Tobi ya ha ido a avisar a todos! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

(¡POF! Mi cabeza ha explotado.)

-Bien, vamos.

Mai me miró con cara de fascinación y nervios, normal, los íbamos a conocer a todos ahora. Yo no sabía cómo sentirme sabiendo que los iba a conocer, quizás ante tal situación cojo mi nyancat y me voy volando al país de las maravillas.

**Con todos**

Todo Akatsuki se reunió para ver al líder, no tenían idea de porque Tobi los había citado. Todos estaban esperando tranquilos, menos uno, Hidan.(Sorprendidos,eh?)

-¡Joder! ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos quiere hacer esperar? ¡Jashin lo maldecirá!

-Cálmate Hidan.- Dijo Kakuzu

- Itachi-san, ¿Tú sabes a que viene reunirnos a todos?-preguntó un hombre azul a su compañero

-No. (Ya te lo imaginas,Pinocho)

-No me gusta que me hagan esperar.-Dijo Sasori

-Tranquilo Danna, ahora vendrán.

Un hombre con pierciengs apareció de repente junto a su Ángel, pero detrás de ellos había dos sombras más junto a Tobi.

- ¡Ya era hora joder!

-Bien, pedí a Tobi que os reuniera por una cosa, hay dos nuevas integrantes.

-¿Dos nuevas?-preguntó Kisame

-Sí, presentaos.-Ordenó

Se pudo apreciar un gruñido femenino que provenía de una de ellas.

Las sombras se acercaron y la luz dejó ver a dos chicas, una de pelo negro largo recogido con una trenza que le llegaba por el trasero y la otra rubio anaranjado con el pelo por los hombros. Ambas de estatura media, la rubia de ojos color miel con cara amistosa y la pelinegra de ojos azules/verdes con un rostro serio y relajado.

-Soy Yuki-dijo la pelinegra

-Yo Misaki, ¡Encantada!-dijo la rubia/pelirroja

-¡Tú eres la de esta mañana!-gritó Hidan

-Eh…sí.-respondió sonrojada (oh, que mona)

-Bien,ellos son: Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi y Deidara a quien ya conocéis.

¿Enserio? ¡Pero si los conocemos a todos! ¡Sabemos todo sobre ellos! ay Jashin.

Yuki empezó a reírse, esto era tan irreal que le dieron unas ganas locas de reír. No podía parar.

-¿Qué te pasa Yuki?-preguntó Deidara

A su amiga se le puso cara de preocupación, los demás pensarían que está loca, pero esa situación era de risa y a ella también se le escapó una risita.

-Ay…nada, ya se me ha pasado.

-¡¿De qué te ríes idiota?!-preguntó Hidan- Serás sacrificio para..

- ¿Jashin no?-sonrió

Hidan se quedó mudo, al igual que el resto de miembros, Pain le miraba serio mientras ella sonreía con picardía.

-¡Yuki-chan es adivina!- saltó Tobi

-Claro que sí.- respondió sarcástica

-Ahora que ya las conocéis asunto cerrado, os podéis ir.-Dijo el líder

La mayoría se marchó a hacer lo que les diese la gana, algunos a desayunar, otros se fueron y otros estaban en el comedor.

-Ahora que ya está esto hecho, enseñadme lo que sabéis hacer, así sabré vuestras habilidades y os pondré a un entrenador si lo necesitáis.

Bien…Esto va a ser MUY divertido.

* * *

**Aquí el cap 4. ¿Cómo os sentiríais vosotr s y que haríais si los ****conocierais?**

** Siento la tardanza y no haber subido el cap la semana pasada...Estuve bastante ocupada,lo siento. No diré fecha para publicar los capítulos,(lo que pasa es que podría subir uno a la semana, dos ,uno en dos semanas, quizás alguna vez esté ocupada y esas cosas...) pero procuraré no demorarme.**

**Gracias de nuevo a Diana Master por comentar! desde el primer día básicamente comentaste y la has seguido.**

******También gracias por comentar a - Smeralda!**  


******Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Sorpresas y Secretos

**Mundo deseado**

**Cap 5: Sorpresas y Secretos**

-Ahora que ya está esto hecho, enseñadme lo que sabéis hacer, así sabré vuestras habilidades y os pondré un entrenador si lo necesitáis.

-¿Iremos acaso a alguna misión?-Pregunté

-No por el momento, pero no voy a tener a dos personas en la organización que no saben hacer nada, al menos que os sepáis defender.

-…Ahí te doy la razón.-dije

Maica y yo seguimos a Pain hasta las afueras de la cueva. No me había fijado, era bastante bonito y espacioso…

-Bien. Yuki, muéstrame lo que sabes, atácame.-Ordenó

-(¿Qué le ataque? Bueno, improvisaré)

No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hice pero… en un instante aparecieron pirámides de hielo del suelo. (¿Cómo lo he hecho? Entonces, puedo utilizar el elemento agua y aire, interesante…)

-¿Kekkei Genkai de hielo? Ya veo… Misaki, te toca.

-De hielo, ¡no me sorprende! Ah, s-si.-dijo Mai

Mai hizo sellos de madera haciendo aparecer una muralla de roca y una llama de fuego en su mano. (Si se combina elemento tierra y fuego sale el elemento lava.)

-Elemento tierra y fuego… Bien.

-Vaya, no está mal.-dije

-Gracias-sonrió-elemento hielo... qué raro ¿no?

-Pasa de mí, cariño.

-No podría.

-Ya basta, tenéis buenas habilidades, ¿no dijisteis que no eráis ninjas?

-Y no lo somos. -dije

-…hemos terminado.

-¿No necesitaremos entrenamiento?- Preguntó mi amiga

-De momento no. –dijo marchándose

-Vale, adiós.-dije

Entramos de nuevo a la cueva ya que no teníamos nada más que hacer, así que me dirigí al cuarto para descansar un rato.

-¿Ali a dónde vas?- me preguntó

-A la habitación, estoy cansada, quiero acostarme un rato.

-¡Te acompaño!

Yo solo asentí y comenzamos a caminar, una vez allí fui directamente a tumbarme.

-Ali…-se sentó a mi lado-¿Cómo es posible que tengamos estas habilidades? Es muy raro...

-No lo sé, supongo que al estar dentro del mundo de Naruto nos las han otorgado... Maica, Pain no se traga nada de lo que decimos, ni Tobi tampoco.

-Ya… ¿Y cómo habremos llegado aquí?

-No lo sé, pero… cuando estábamos en mi cama hablando de que queríamos conocerles, había luna llena y era completamente roja.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Yo…sólo lo digo.-dije dudosa

-Alici..-

-¡Yuuki-chaan!

Maica fue interrumpida por un lollipop que apareció de golpe en la habitación sin invitación alguna, seguro que ya ha hablado con Pain…

-Buenas Tobi.-dije

-¡Hola!-Saludó mi amiga

-¿Yuki-chan y Misaki-chan no salen?- preguntó dando vueltas por la habitación

-Ahora íbamos a salir, pero acabamos de entrar.- dije levantándome

-¡Tobi quiere estar con vosotras! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

-¡Vamos al salón entonces!-dijo Mai

Yo solo suspiré y les seguí. Allí estaba Itachi, Kisame, Deidara y Sasori, quienes estaban en silencio solo por algunas peleas de los artistas sobre cuál era el verdadero arte.

-¡Deidara-senpai!- dijo el enmascarado

-Cállate Tobi.

-¡Mi amada amiga! ¡Gracias!-dijo Maica abalanzándose sobre mí.

-Eh… la compañía del piruleta te afecta-dije soltándola y sentándome en el sofá junto a Itachi y Kisame

-¡Para nada! ¡Siempre he sido así! Si hay alguien que es igual que yo lo aprovecho.

-Cierto. (Pero él solo finge serlo…)

Mai y Tobi de repente comenzaron a decir cosas tipo; "Tobi es un buen chico'', " Misaki es una buena chica y quiere a todo el mundo'' ,"Tobi y Misaki quieren mucho a Yuki-chan'', y muchas otras más cosas que no se entendían o que eran tonterías.

-Llevan ya así 10 minutos…les haré Katsu.-dijo Deidara

-Junta a dos hiperactivos y tienes este resultado-dije

-Un resultado bastante ruidoso.-dijo Itachi

-A mí me hace gracia- dijo Kisame

-No, si ya…-me levanté

-¿A dónde vas ahora?-preguntó Deidara

- A coger algo de mi cuarto (chocolate).

Salí de aquél sitio lleno de ruido para ir a coger aquél placer que venía en forma de tableta de color marrón.

-¡Aquí estás!-dije pegándole un bocado y tumbándome en la cama

-¿Cómo sabia Yuki-chan que estaba aquí? Yuki-chan va a ser adivina de verdad.

-(¿Tobi?, ¿desde cuándo está aquí? ¿No estaba con Maica y los demás?)

-Intuición-mentí-¿Qué haces aquí Tobi?

-¡Tobi quería estar un rato con Yuki-chan! ¡Porqué Tobi es un buen chico!

-Me apetece estar sola...

-¡Tobi estará con Yuki-chan!-me ignoró- ¿Por qué Yuki-chan quiere estar sola?-dijo acercándose más a mí.

(¿Que parte de quiero estar sola no entiende? Quizás se lo tenga que decir en élfico. O sería mejor tirarle un trozo de chocolate y que vaya a buscarlo y no vuelva.)

-Simplemente estoy y pienso mejor sola.-dije mirando al techo

-¡No es bueno eso! ¡Tobi le hará compañía! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!

-Tobi… ¡Busca!-dije haciendo que le tiraba algo sin resultado alguno

-¡Yuki-chan es mala! ¡Tobi no es ningún perro! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- dijo sentándose enfrente de la cama

-Tobi… ¿no te cansas fingir?-dije mirándole fijamente

Todo se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que finalmente habló.

-… ¿A qué se refiere Yuki-chan?

-A nada…-me dí la vuelta en la cama

El cuarto se volvió a quedar en silencio. Creo que estaría pensando en si matarme ahora o esperar a otro momento. En todo caso, no creo que lo vaya a hacer.

-Yuki-chan…-Dijo él

* * *

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 5. **

**¿Qué creéis vosotras que pasará con Alice y Tobi? O ¿que queréis que pase?. **

**Diana master: ya veo que te gusta Hidan, ya saldrá ya para hacer de las suyas.**

**Gracias por seguirla y tambíen a forevrwar.- Smeralda**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Silencio

**Mundo deseado**

**Cap 6:silencio**

-Yuki-chan…-dijo

**Pov Maica**

¿Por qué me ha dejado sola aquí? Yo no tengo nada de que hablar con ellos... y Tobi se ha ido detrás de ella, jo.

-Misaki-san, ¿A dónde a ido Yuki-san?-preguntó Kisame

-Ah, pues supongo que al cuarto.

-¿Para?

-Coger una cosa, pero seguro que se queda allí un rato para estar sola...

-Bah, que haga lo que le de la gana.-dijo alguien

(¡Hidan!, ¿y ahora que hago?, sobre todo no tartamudees Mai)

Itachi y Deidara desaparecieron de la nada, así que me quedé yo sola con Kisame y mi albino...perfect.

-Anda, pero si está aquí la nueva.

-Eh...si,hola...

-¿Así que tu amiguita te ha dejado aquí sola?

-No exactamente...se ha ido ella para estar sola, ¡A mi no me importa!

-Seguro,seguro... oye,-se acercó a mí-¿Te gustaría ser un sacrificio para Jashin?

-Aún no,ten-tengo que irme un momento.-dije sonriendo

-¿A dónde?-preguntó

-¡A buscarla!

**Pov Alice**

-Yuki-chan...

Se fue acercando poco a poco más a mí, noté como el colchón de la cama se hundía por el apoyo de su cuerpo, me giré y le vi a él cerca, su mano estaba extendida en dirección a lo más probable mi cabeza.

-Yuki…-dijo con una voz un poco más grave.

La puerta se abrió salvándome de una muy posible muerte.

-¡Yuki! Ven ahora mismo, ¿cómo me dejas sola?-apareció Maica

-Misaki…dije en voz baja.

Tobi se incorporó a una velocidad impresionante, Mai al ver cómo se movió pensó que interrumpía.

-¿Interrumpo algo…?-dijo sonriendo

-No… nada.-dije

-¡Tobi y Yuki-chan no hacían nada! ¡Somos buenos chicos!-saltó en su defensa

-Ya,ya… Yuki, ven, quiero estar un rato contigo, que me has dejado sola… si quieres venir Tobi puedes hacerlo.-Dijo sonriendo

-Ahora voy…-dije

Me incorporé y me dirigí a la puerta donde me esperaba mi amiga, quien al verme caminar lo hizo ella también. Le seguí, Tobi venía por detrás, sin decir una sola palabra.

Volvimos a estar en el salón, pero ahora solo estaban Kisame e Hidan.

-Con que por esto querías que estuviese contigo…- sonreí provocadora

-shhh, ¡calla!-se sonrojó

-Estás de un lado a otro Yuki-san.- dijo Kisame riendo

-Es por ella, que no me deja estar sola.-gruñí

-Pues bien, tienes que acostúmbrate a nosotros, chica.-dijo Hidan

-¿Te he preguntado?-dije

-Tsk, no, ¡pero yo lo digo!

-¡Pero yo no te pregunté!

-Serás…

-Va,va,no os peleéis.- dijo Mai con risa nerviosa

Miré mal a Hidan y me fui a beber un poco de agua a la cocina.

-oh, Hola Deidara.

Deidara estaba allí, buscando algo por todos los armarios, seguro que sería algo para picar.

-¿Ya has vuelto?

-No, soy un holograma. (En todo caso lo tendrían que ser ellos…)

-Sarcástica como siempre,hm.

-Es lo que hay. ¿Te molesta?-dije cogiendo un vaso de agua

-La verdad es que no, me hace gracia,hm.-dijo mirándome

Gracia… ¿le hace gracia que sea irónica? Pues bueno...

-Hmp…-dije

-Yuki, ¿Te puedo decir algo?

-Supongo.

-Esa camiseta de tirantes te queda mejor que la otra.-sonrió

Mi cara se puso roja como el pelo de Nagato.

-…Eres idiota.-dije un poco sonrojada

-No te lo tomes a pecho,hm.-sonrió

-Da igual, me voy, hasta luego Dei-chan.-dije remarcando lo último

-¿Dei-chan…?-susurró a sí mismo.

Salí de allí y fui a decirle a Misaki (que estaba muy cómoda con su albino allí) que me iba un momento a coger algo de la habitación(si, me la paso en mi habitación)(Alice: antisocial...) ,me fui con Mai a lo lejos diciendo que no tardase.

Tobi en todo momento me estaba observando, ya me estaba empezando a crisparme los nervios de tanta miradita… estoy segura que si no hubiera entrado Maica en ese momento, algo hubiese pasado. Creo que habría que decirles ya la verdad a Pain y Tobi, o, quizás juegue un poco más con ellos…

Cogí mi anillo que me lo había dejado a la hora de dormir y me volví a ir.

-Yuki.

-Ah, Itachi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo he venido a coger una cosa.

-Ya veo…-dijo mirando la mano donde me acabé de poner el anillo

-¿Tú?

-Alejarme de ellos.

-Ya, demasiado molestos.- hice una mueca

Itachi me miró sin decir palabra, con esa mirada que lo escondía todo, esa mirada que podría decir todo o nada.

-¡Yuki-chan!-dijo alguien abrazándome

-(Oh no…Tobi)

Dios mío, pégale una patada en sus partes nobles, o congélale el cuerpo. Cálmate Alice, cálmate, pero es que no me deja tranquila, no puedo tener ni un segundo, al final se me irá la cabeza y se me cruzarán los cables. Aunque… la cabeza ya se me ha ido, estoy hablando conmigo misma…

No, venga, jugaré.

-Hola Tobi.-Sonreí

Tobi dio un paso atrás al verme sonreír e Itachi miró al enmascarado y luego a mí, como si intentase averiguar que es lo que pasaba.

-¡Tobi quería saber a dónde había ido Yuki-chan!

-Pues ya me ves. Aquí estoy.- dije yéndome

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Itachi le echó una mirada amenazadora a Tobi y luego prosiguió a irse por su camino.

-Ya estoy aquí, ¿A qué no he tardado?

(vaya,Kisame ya se ha ido,quizás tendría que haber tardado más para dejar a estos solos)

-¡No mylove!-dijo abrazándome

-Podías haber tardado más...-dijo Hidan

-Y tú podrías dejar de ser tan molesto.-dije acariciando la cabeza de Maica (si, como un gato)

-Yuki-chan e Hidan-san no tienen que pelearse, tienen que llevarse bien.

-No nos llevamos mal Tobi.-sonreí

-Como sea, me piro.

-¡Adiós Hidan!-se despidió Maica

-Adiós.

-Ay, que me da algo...

-Pues que no te lo de, no sé que le ves, está loco.

-¡Pues lo mismo que tú a Madara! tampoco es que esté muy bien eh.-dijo a lo bajito

-¡Imbécil! Tobi sigue aquí, y ya sabes el porqué de lo de Madara.

-¡Es verdad!

Las dos nos giramos para verle, estaba en completo silencio, desde que llegamos no ha dicho nada. Estaba, como decirlo...inmóvil, clavado como una estatua, no se movía para nada.

-¿Tobi?-preguntó Maica

-...

-Ne,Tobi, reacciona.-dije acercándome a él

-Yuki.

-Yuki, ¿Qué hacéis?

Itachi apareció como por arte de magia, que no lo creo, pero así será. Espera... ¿Tobi ha hablado sin la voz aguda?

-Creo que a Tobi le ha dado un aire o algo, no se mueve.

Itachi se acercó, pero al segundo Tobi empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación sin dirección alguna gritando cosas.

-¡A Tobi no le ha dado ningún aire! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- y desapareció por la pared

-Eh...vaaale...-dije

-Eso ha sido raro.-dijo Mai

-No le pasaba nada.-dijo Itachi

-Eso es lo que quiere aparentar...-dije

Nos quedamos un rato más allí, Itachi seguía también en silencio, mientras Maica me hablaba.

¿En que parte de Naruto estaremos?, Todos los Akatsuki están vivos, así que aún no tiene que haber pasado nada. ¿Pero Tobi no llegó después de la muerte de Sasori? Bueno, siempre había estado entre las sombras, pero nunca se había dejado ver...Sasuke aún seguirá en la guarida de Orochimaru...entonces, todo esto...

-Yuki.

-¿Eh?

-Misaki se ha ido hace un rato.

-Ah, ¿si? ¿A dónde? (no me había dado cuenta...)

-Se ha ido por los pasillos.

-Ya veo...

-Hmp...¿En qué piensas?

-En nada. ¿Por qué?

-Tenías la mirada perdida, no te has dado ni cuenta de que tu amiga se había ido.

-Sólo estaba en mi mundo, pensando.

-Me había dado cuenta, parece que siempre estés así.

-Quizás...pero, te puedo decir lo mismo a ti.

Me miró. No apartó la mirada, yo tampoco lo hice. No podría decir realmente que es lo que estaría pensando él, pero tampoco me molestaba estar así.

-Quizás-dijo

-hm- hice una mueca y me levanté- tendré que ir a buscarla, es capaz de perderse.

-Bien, yo me voy a mi cuarto.

Nos dirigimos a los pasillos. Fuera ya del salón, habría jurado escuchar gente entrar allí, aun que, tanto me da.

Por los pasillos no había rastro de Mai, sólo me quedaba buscarla en la habitación.

-La esperaré dentro.

-Está bien.-dijo Itachi

-¡Yuuuki!-corrió hacia mí

-¿Misaki?

-¡Hola!.-dijo parándose enfrente mío con una sonrisa

-Hola...¿Dónde estabas?

-Pues estaba en...

-Adiós.-se despidió Itachi

-Hasta luego.

-¡Ay! ¡Adiós! no le había visto...¿Estabais solos? entremos y lo cuento

Y así lo hicimos, entramos y me tumbé en mi cama abrazando a mi peluche de Sasuke para escucharla decir todo. Y tendría que ser importante para ella, ya que estaba contenta...

-¿Y bien?

-¿Sabes que te ves muy adorable así? Parece que la chica fría haya desaparecido por un momento.

-Cállate ya y dilo.

-Vale, lo retiro. Pero si estás callada así sería perfecto.

-¿Me lo quieres decir ya? Eres capaz de haber ido detrás de Hidan para ver cual era su cuarto.

-Bueno...

-No...¿Enserio? eres una acosadora...lo que dije, eres capaz un día de que te encuentre en su habitación.

-¡No soy ninguna acosadora! Sólo tenía curiosidad...-dijo sonrojada

-Seguro...repito,no sé que le ves, no es bueno que digamos.-dije

-Ah,¿Y Madara si lo es?

-No es lo mismo, él tienes sus razones para ser como es ahora.

-Ya.

-No importa. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que todo Akatsuki está vivo?

-Ahora que lo dices..., los que deberían estar muertos están vivos...

-¿Sabes lo que significa cierto?

* * *

**Aquí tenéis el cap 6. **

**Siento mucho no haberlo publicado la semana pasada, estaba ocupada.**

**Bueno, ¿Porqué creéis que Tobi se quedó quieto? ¿Qué creéis que le hubiese hecho a Alice si Maica no llega a entrar?**

**..¿Qué pensáis de la pervertividad de Maica?**

**Si queréis o se os ocurre alguna idea para la historia me la podéis dar por privado, no me va a molestar para nada.**

**Gracias por las reviews.**

** Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
